


风也温柔

by antiimflammationherbaltea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiimflammationherbaltea/pseuds/antiimflammationherbaltea





	1. 21

床是稍大点的单人床，被子还胡乱地铺在上面，但他们都没心思管这么多。彭翊去揽程默平的腰，程默平就顺从地和他一起倒在床上。他的T恤太过宽松，彭翊一拽就整个掀了起来，露出一大片白皙的胸膛。彭翊耐不住诱惑，俯下身，把嘴覆在一颗粉色的乳头上，用舌头画着圈舔弄。

程默平发出一声吃惊的短促呻吟，中途吞回去变成忍耐的鼻音，整个身体紧绷起来，一只手埋在彭翊的头发里，揪着他的发梢。那声音让彭翊小腹的酥麻又泛起浪潮，他用舌尖和牙齿交替逗弄嘴里已经挺立的乳头，同时伸手去揉捏另一边。程默平固执地紧闭着嘴，但胸膛的起伏随着呼吸急剧加快，潮红迅速在胸前大片蔓延，被他偏白的肤色衬得格外显眼。

彭翊见这招没什么效果，撑起身来，想换个角度进攻，程默平趁机翻个身，伸手去床头柜的最下层翻了一会儿，掏出一盒套子和一瓶润滑剂来。

“你会弄吗？”他问彭翊，声音带着颇有情欲意味的嘶哑。

彭翊和男的在一起过，但从没进展到这一步。他还是接过润滑剂：“教我吧。”

程默平舔舔嘴唇，看着彭翊打开盖子，把透明的粘稠液体倒在手上。瓶子已经开封了，用掉了一些，还剩大半——一个念头掠过彭翊脑中，但程默平这时抓住他的手，这念头又很快被他抛到脑后了。

程默平趴着，把短裤脱下来扔到一边，引导着彭翊的手去碰他后面。

“先进去一根手指，慢点，前后动一下，对，就是……嗯……”

彭翊照做，把蘸满润滑液的食指缓缓插入，慢慢抽插起来。程默平闭上眼睛，在控制自己的呼吸似的。

“差不多了，就……再进去一根，左右打开那样……扩张。”

程默平的声音不稳起来，好像夹杂着安静但控制不住的喘息。

彭翊没有实战经验，但他知道里面有个地方是敏感点。他一边按程默平说的扩张，一边摸索着改换抽插的方向。程默平感觉到了他的动作，正要开口说什么，忽然整个身体痉挛了一下，一声没来得及憋回去的黏腻呻吟从嘴里溜出来。

彭翊的心脏砰砰直跳，开始感觉自己硬得有点发疼。“哎，换个姿势。”他说，把程默平拉起来，跨坐到他大腿上。

他的手指再插进去的时候，靠着坐姿，一下就进到很深的地方，每次抽插都能碰到刚才那个点。程默平揽着他的脖子，头支撑不住似地搭在他肩膀上，身体过电一样抖着，每次喘息都带出一声小小的呻吟。 

“……爽吗？”彭翊忍不住问。他平时看片的时候从来不喜欢听那些浮夸的骚话，但真的身临其境了，才发现自己也不能免俗。

程默平呼出一声笑来，估计也有了类似的联想。

“别笑啊，你看你都流了这么多……”

程默平顺着彭翊的目光低头看去——他的勃起在他们之间挺立着，透明的前液已经顺着柱体流了下来，还滴到了被单上，拉起一条色情的粘稠银线。 

程默平闭上眼睛——彭翊的手指能感到他的内壁紧缩了一下。程默平重新把头埋进他的肩膀里，认命一样地说：“你能不能别说得这么……”

“这么什么？”彭翊故意问，贴着程默平的耳朵，让呼出的热气吹到他的耳根上，自己的声音也难以控制地粗哑。程默平下面吸得更紧了，抓在彭翊肩膀上的手都颤抖起来，硬挺挺贴在小腹上的阴茎前端又吐出一股前液。

彭翊抱着程默平的腰，全身陷在一种滚烫的酥麻快感里——他还没碰自己，勃起被裤子勒得发疼，但光是看程默平这个样子，就仿佛感到高潮隐隐接近了。

程默平忽然抬起头，手支在彭翊肩膀上撑起身来。彭翊愣了一下，手上的动作随之暂停下来。

“别玩了，快点进来吧，我都快……”

程默平低声说，后半句掉入周围的黑暗里，眼睛里浮着一股欲望的氤氲，意思再清晰不过。

彭翊头都晕了，纯粹依着本能把手指抽出来，摸索着撕开安全套的包装，解开裤子，掏出自己的发烫的勃起。他还没来得及反应，程默平就从他手上把安全套拿过来，微微弯下身，自己去帮他套上。

彭翊叫了出来。他毫无准备，程默平的手碰到他的时候，就好像他浑身的感官都集中在了那一个位置一样。他本来就觉得很热了，现在整张脸更是烧得像着火了一样，突然理解了程默平刚才的感觉。

太羞耻了，光是被碰了一下就…… 

即使看不见脸，他也能感觉到程默平默默笑了。 

彭翊赌气似地抬起程默平的腰和腿，对准位置，一口气推了进去。

程默平闷哼一声，咬住彭翊的肩膀才没喊出来。刚才前戏做得那么足，推进去几乎没有阻力，彭翊也就不给他喘息的机会，直接开始抽送起来，借着姿势，每一次都往深处顶。

程默平被他顶得话都说不出来，只能咬住他的肩膀，发出“嗯”“啊”的哼声，气息也乱得不成样子。彭翊也没好到哪里去，程默平里面又热又紧，他每动一次，快感还没退去，就有新的一波迎头扑上来，随时会把他吞没似的。

他已经没法思考了，抱着程默平的腰加快了抽插的速度，听见交合处发出淫糜的水声。程默平已经控制不住喘息，把一声声越来越急促的呻吟都埋在他肩膀里。彭翊一只手去胡乱去碰程默平，摸到他的小腹，又往上走到胸膛，捏住一边的乳头玩弄。

程默平喊了一声，依旧闷在彭翊的肩膀里，但震动传遍了彭翊整个身体。程默平的身体像弦一样绷紧了几秒——彭翊模糊间感到一股温热的液体射在他的腹部上。程默平夹得更紧了，把他也连带着推到了高潮，快感的力度像有实体一样，几乎让他眼前一黑。

他们交缠着倒在床上，喘着气，呼吸和心跳过了很漫长的一阵才慢慢开始平息。彭翊还抱着程默平，疲惫和满足随着高潮退去棉花一样轻柔地压上来，他什么也没想，眼皮渐渐阖上，就这么睡过去了。


	2. 24.5

屋里只开了厨房的灯，光线到床边就变得昏暗，恰好生出暧昧的空气。程默平刚摸索着拉上窗帘，马上就被彭翊压在床上。在微弱的黄色灯光里，程默平躺在棉质的被套上，手腕、脖子、侧脸的弧度都被衬得柔软。彭翊俯下身去，鼻尖蹭过程默平的发梢，用手指摩挲他的锁骨。程默平阖上眼睛，把头微微倒向一边，无言地邀请他似的。 

彭翊欣然会意，用嘴唇覆上程默平的肩，猫一样轻而慢地舔舐。程默平呼出一声气，身体好像也软下来。彭翊心里发痒，吮吸着那一小块肌肤，满意地看到那里泛起红色，又安抚地亲亲。

欲望沉甸甸地积在他的身体某处，像一条涨潮却并不湍急的河——程默平之前的样子，总让彭翊想起什么紧绷的、关上的东西，让他想花时间去松弛、打开。他继续缓慢细致地啃咬程默平的脖颈，用舌尖描绘出对方耳廓的形状，把热气吹在湿润的皮肤上。

他已经渐渐发现程默平对这些前戏很有反应了。程默平嘴上不说，但呼吸没多久就紊乱起来，腰无意识似地往上抬，蹭着彭翊的腿。彭翊迎合着他，用大腿抵着他两腿之间，轻轻碾着。程默平低喘一声，半睁开眼，用湿漉漉的眼神看他。

彭翊贴上去吻他，一只手捏着他的肩颈交接处，感觉到程默平急促的脉搏在指尖下一跳一跳。程默平的手悄悄攀上来，从背后伸进他衬衣里——彭翊抖了一下。

“手怎么这么凉？你冷吗？”

“啊……不好意思。”程默平才意识到似的，迅速把手缩回去——彭翊没让他，在半途抓住他的手腕。

“又不是怪你。正好我给你暖和一下。”彭翊把程默平的手拉到自己脸颊边，哈了两口热气，然后捏着他的食指和中指，直接含了上去。

程默平的指尖几乎是冰的。彭翊绕着指尖舔了几圈，直到感觉暖了点，才含得更深了些，几乎吞到指节处，故意吮吸了几下，吐出一点又含住，让透明的唾液顺着手指流下来。

程默平看愣了，过了好一会儿才缓缓把手指抽出来，在手指和彭翊的嘴唇之间拉出一条粘稠的银线。他的视线在短暂的一个瞬间里往自己的下身游移，又立刻回到彭翊的脸上，但彭翊不需要更多的表示了。他往后撤了撤，弓下身子，解开程默平的拉链，掏出他已经硬挺的勃起，张嘴含了进去。

他对插入没经验，但这个还是练习过两三次的，先绕着龟头舔弄一会儿，然后吐出来，从根部一直舔到头，舌尖玩弄一下前端又重新含进去，上下动着吮吸。程默平躺着，撑起上半身来看他——彭翊从这个角度看不见，但一如既往，程默平的目光一落到他身上，就有种闪电一样让他汗毛倒竖的烧灼感。他被这种又烫又麻的感觉驱使，含得又深了些，感觉前端几乎顶到喉咙。

程默平的喘息很轻，像刻意压抑了，但连带着水声一起，在安静的房间里显得更响。彭翊有过练习，但说不上经验丰富，整根含进去没一会儿，脑后就酥酥麻麻地头晕，一半是喉咙被顶着，一半是缺氧——但这感觉反而让他更加不能思考，下身胀得更厉害。他左手扶着阴茎根部往嘴里送，右手难耐地伸下去，隔着裤子揉搓自己的勃起。

“你弄吧……”程默平的声音传过来，鼻音浓重，黏腻潮湿得能拧出水，“我想看……”

彭翊又嗡地晕了一下，那酥麻像顺着脊柱流下去似的，让他的腰不由自主往前顶了顶，好像差点要这么射了。他解开扣子和裤链，把流的前液往下抹开就套弄起来，一边加快了嘴上的动作。程默平的视线那种烧灼的感觉又来了——自己看上去得是什么下流样子，彭翊恍惚地想，一边给人口活一边自慰……这个想法让他的前端又流出水来，粘稠地粘在他的手指上。

程默平的手伸上来，缠在他头发里，纠了一纠，哑声叫他：“彭翊——”

他的后半句被硬生生和一声呻吟一起吞下去，就这么射了，一大半顺着彭翊的喉咙流下去，让他呛咳了几声，那到达窒息临界点的感觉反而把他推过了高潮的山顶，让他也随之射在自己手里。

高潮像是把他身体抽空了，让他就这么枕着程默平的腹部躺了不知多久，直到程默平终于恢复过来似的，直起身，碰碰他的肩膀：“起来吧，别睡着了，饭还没吃。”

彭翊闭着眼睛，懒得睁开，只是把头换了一侧枕着：“什么就起来……我还想接着做呢。”

他话音刚落，肚子就应景地叫了一声。

程默平没忍住，低下头笑了，完了伸手揉揉他的头：“行了，先吃饭再说，啊。”

说完，他挪挪身子下了床。彭翊听见卫生间门关上，里面传出水声来，过了一会儿门又打开，脚步声往厨房的方向去，然后是拿动碟子和微波炉关门的声音。彭翊躺在那儿，感觉心里有股忿忿的甜蜜。

要说为什么……总觉得又被当成小动物对待了。


End file.
